The provision of symbols on an input device such as a keyboard is known. To allow for visibility of the symbols in a darker environment, some inputs devices include a backlight that illuminates the symbols and allows the user to determine which key, for example, provides the desired functionality. While a system of illuminating symbols is known and somewhat effective, some users may not prefer the look and the resultant effects of using such a system.